The Hunger Gays
by CannibalDaniel
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have just returned home from the games. At the greeting ceremony, they hold hands, Gale gets jealous, Katniss gets a new look, Gale makes a confession, and Peeta is just confused. SLASH. Multiple chapters. Ooc-ness.
1. In the Woods of District 12

**In the Woods of District Twelve**

Chapter 1

PEETA'S POV

I glanced over at Katniss who was wearing a beautiful flower print dress, some turquoise plastic hipster glasses, and her usual frown. Her raven hair was in her signature side braid and her makeup was perfect. The only problem was her attitude. "Lighten up," I whispered discreetly in her ear, "the camera's are rolling.". She rolled her eyes at me and put on her best smile. The audience went wild. "See, my advice comes in handy every now and then." She glanced at my face, looking like she didn't quite know what to make of that comment, and said, "You're right, I might just keep you around.". Whatever that means. Considering the conversation we had earlier, I guessed this was a joke. She giggled a little and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers and holding our hands up high. Just like I did on the float.

GALE'S POV

I saw Peeta lean over to Katniss and whisper something in her ear. She smiled and he leaned away, looking satisfied. On the outside I looked calm but on the inside I was thinking kill kill kill kill kill kill. "Stop being jealous." I heard a little voice say in my ear. I looked up to see Prim smiling down at me. How does she know these things? "I'm not jealous." I said defensively. "Yes you are, you're getting all defensive."

"Shit." I cursed under my breath, "uhhh, yeah, I kinda like your sister. And Peeta stole my girl so ya know, I'm a little upse-"

"Bullshit." She said quickly.

"Pardon?" I said, surprised.

"I said that's bullshit. I know you like Peeta, I've seen the way you look at him. And I just know things. You know?" Wow, she is good.

"Yeahhhhh, you're kinda right about everything." I said, scratching the back of my neck. She smirked and sat back up on my shoulders. I smiled and shook my head. Only to look back at the stage and see that they were now holding hands. Okay, that's it. I couldn't deal with this any longer. I set Prim back down and ran out of the town square, turning corners and winding my way through the maze of streets. I stopped at the electric fence separating district twelve from the woods and slipped through the loose wire. I quickly ran into the forest, not stopping until I was safely concealed in the trees. Katniss and I had a special hideout that only we knew about. I knew no one would find me there.

PEETA'S POV

I looked out into the cheering crowd, searching for a certain someones wonderful face. Not finding what I was looking for, my smile started to fade. I thought he would be here. It's required that all citizens attend the greeting ceremony. Where could he be?

The ceremony lasted a few hours, but I was worrying so much, I barely noticed the time pass. After the ceremony, we exited the stage to the right. "Why do you look so worried?" Katniss asked (concerned?).

"Oh. I'm just worried about Gale. Have you seen him?" We walked over to the dressing room mirror. There was only one dressing room since 12 is such a poor district and couldn't afford any more.

"No. Why? I thought you hated Gale." She picked up an eye pencil and started outlining her already heavily makeuped eye.

"I don't hate Gale. I just need to talk to him. And why are you putting more eyeliner on? I thought you didn't like makeup."

"This is a good look for me." She replied simply, and asked, "About what?"

"Stuff." Katniss gave me a weird look and walked away. Her raccoon eyes making the move all the more dramatic. I sat down and heaved a big sigh. My soon-to-be-boyfriend was off sulking somewhere, probably in the woods, and my ex-girlfriend was being really nosy and annoying and taking up some weird scene/hipster style. My life is so hard. I mean confusing... and hard.

GALE'S POV

I was still sulking and hiding out in my special hideout, when I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. I immediately went into defense mode, whipping out my bow and arrows and aiming it at the source of the noise. Suddenly, a familiar face popped out from behind the bushes and I dropped my bow in surprise. It was Peeta.


	2. Gay Probs

I forgot to put this at the beginning of the story, and I'm only going to write this once. So read it carefully!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All the characters belong to Suzanne Collins. The only thing I own is the story.

Also, the length of chapters is definitely not going to be consistent. So good luck with that. Okay, now on with the story!

* * *

**Gay Probs**

Chapter 2

PEETA'S POV

I stepped out from behind the bush. Gale dropped the bow in shock. You know, the one that he had been aiming at my head the second before. In almost no time, his expression had changed from one of shock, to sadness. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. For a second he just stood there, too shocked to respond, but then returned the loving gesture. We stood like that for a second, neither one making a sound. Then Gale broke the silence.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, pulling back, grey eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh buddy, don't cry. Why are you so sad?" He immediately composed himself, dropping his arms to his side and looking into the distance. All evidence that we had been hugging and almost in tears the minute before, suddenly vanished, leaving me with a cold empty feeling. It was like nothing had even happened.

"Oh, no reason. I just saw you holding hands with Katniss, and it was a bit upsetting to me." They shouldn't have, but these words hurt. For some reason, I had thought that he liked me, not Katniss, but I guess I was wrong.

GALE'S POV

I could feel my heart pounding. I had just told him the truth, everything, in that one little sentence. _So why did he look so hurt?_ Just then, my stomach growled. Reminding me of how little I had eaten for the last few weeks. It's hard to eat when your best friend and the person you've had a crush on for years are fighting to the death on live television with 22 other people. Peeta reached into his pocket and pulled out some bread, the good kind, not that standardized tesserae grainy crap. "Here," he said, holding out the delicious looking loaf, "I was saving it for lunch, but you probably need it more than I do." He smiled to me, but the smile looked forced. He stood there, waiting for me to take the bread sitting in his outstretched hand. I took it and bit a good sized chunk off the warm, dry, goodness. _Why was he being so nice to me?_ I wondered, but I felt hurt. I had just poured my heart out to him, and he ignored it. I didn't understand why he was acting so kind but at the same time being a total jerk. He fidgeted nervously and looked off into the woods.

PEETA'S POV

I looked off into the distance, his words from before still stinging. If only he wasn't so straight and attracted to Katniss. _Katniss! That's who I'll talk to! I'll let her know that I was never really interested and that I liked Gale and that he liked her, and then I'll ask her what I should do to get him to like me!_ _Yes, this plan was good_. We stood there for five more minutes while he finished off his bread, and then headed back. Making small talk along the way, but I wasn't really listening, I was too focused on the talk I would have with Katniss.

Once we got back to the fence, I noticed how dark it was getting. The sun was going down, making the mountains look like they would make an amazing painting. Gale, being the gentleman he was, held the wire up for me to slip under. I got to the other side and in turn held the wire up for him. We said goodbye, and parted ways. Me heading into town and him making his way to the Seam.


	3. We Can All Just Be Gay Together

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

**We Can All Just Be Gay Together**

Chapter 3

I found Katniss in her room, after her mom had let me into their new town house. Everything was bubblegum pink. There were magenta swirl designs on the walls, walls that were covered in posters of all kinds of bands that I had never heard the names of before. I was surprised (this didn't seem like Katniss), though I probably shouldn't be, considering how much she's changed since the games. She barely acknowledged my presence, other than glancing up briefly from the laptop she was typing on. She was typing super fast, her fingers flying across the keyboard. She didn't even stop when she looked up to see who had entered the room. We just kind of stayed there like that, silently, for a few long minutes, until Katniss broke the silence with a confession of her own.

"You know, during the games I fell in love with Clove. I was attracted to her since the first time I saw her on her districts chariot at the opening ceremony. I've always found something really alluring about women. I've never felt that way about guys." Katniss stopped her speed typing for a second and looked at me through her heavily makeuped eyes, waiting for a response. I stood there, dumbfounded. I opened and closed my mouth several times, not quite sure how to respond. Her words echoed around my brain. Then it finally hit me. Katniss is gay. Katniss doesn't like Gale. Katniss never liked me. So she won't take my Gale away from me. I nodded, very enthusiastically, and evidently that was enough for her, because she started furiously typing away at the keyboard once more. I still was in shock from her confession. I was so relieved and surprised at the same time. All I could think was There is still hope!. Then I was hit with a second realization. Katniss knows.

How? How could she possibly know? And why does everyone else seem to pick up on these things, but Gale? And what do I do now? These were questions I planned to get answers for soon.

"Okay, so you know. How?" Katniss still typing furiously, rolled her eyes and said "Are you kidding? Everyone knows. It's so obvious. You're always following him around and giving him free bread and giving him random compliments. You are completely transparent."

Okay, so all of that was true. "I see where you're coming from, but how come he's the only one who doesn't know?" Another eye roll.

"Oh, he definitely knows, Peeta. Come on, I mean everyone knows." She repeated, finally looking up and stopping her typing. _Hmph. Fine._

"Okay, so what do I do now?"


End file.
